


Saturdays

by flabbergabst



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 16:13:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: Finally, a lazy afternoon amidst a long and tiring week.





	Saturdays

**Author's Note:**

> for ranger-of-estel

_Friday,3:30PM_

Leonard is in the bedroom, blueprints and plans all over the sheets. Entering the home security business after years of being a hero--legend--seems nice when it comes with working with your best friend. And the life in the present, without super villains or magical creatures chasing them, is great, especially living with the love of your life.

Their company’s next job is installing a home security system for the newly opened grocery store and they were given a close deadline. Although the tech is in place, they had to test it again later tonight for its opening on Sunday. He’s assured that it will work. He isn’t the best in his field for nothing.

But even for him, this is overworking.

He was just putting the papers away to lie down for a while when he heard their door open. It was too early for the hero work at STAR Labs to have finished, so this was a surprise.

“Len?” he heard Sara calling him from their living room. Keys dropped on the bowl by the door. The thud of shoes he’d inevitable tell her to properly place on the shoe rack. And the door of the refrigerator opening.

“Bedroom,” he answered.

After a little while, Sara found him lying down, looking so warm and comfortable. And the view of that just drew her in.

Before he could even say anything, Sara flopped down beside him and hugged him, taking comfort at the crook of his neck and enjoying his warmth.

Sara sighs and kisses his cheek. “I’m so tired, I can sleep for days.”

Leonard chuckled and ran his hand through her hair. “What did Barry and the nerds make you do today?”

“We trained. I kicked their ass,” Sara replied. “Then, they introduced me to a group of women who’d like to be trained thrice a week. I’ve always liked the idea of teaching self-defense classes and it’s finally happening.. But god, I am so tired.”

His warm hands slid inside Sara’s shirt, providing warmth on her back she needs so much.

“Mmm,” he responded, “and let me guess, you’re still up for rounds tonight?”

“With the new baddie around, yes,” Sara answered. “Hey, not that I don’t like seeing you here because I miss you so much and I want to go out on a date, but aren’t you supposed to be at your office?”

“I decided to work from home this morning,but Mick and I will be heading out to the location later tonight. How about tomorrow? Do you have plans tomorrow?”

With their busy jobs, they only get a few hours a day to really be with each other and talk. And Sara feels a little guilty being away most of the day, especially with Leonard trying to work at home some days to see her more. And this little moment, although short, has to be the highlight of her week so far.

"You know I don’t have plans tomorrow, Len,” she scooted in closer, kissing his jaw. “My Saturdays are always blocked. How about you? Any plans?”

“Saturdays are Sara Days,” Len whispered. “Non-negotiable.”

With that, Sara closed the distance between them and kissed him like how she’s been wanting to kiss him all day. Leonard pulled her in closer, nipping her lips and making her giggle.

“Thank you very much for that lovely kiss, Mr. Snart. I’m gonna go nap now,” Sara said with a sigh. “Wake me up before you go, alright?”

“I will,” Leonard promised, kissing her hair one last time.

__4:30PM_ _

__

__“Boss, I already told you, I’d be there on time at exactly 6PM and not a minute more,”__ Mick said, gruff as usual.

Leonard chuckled. “Can you and the team handle the test by yourselves? You know the drill, right?”

__“Yeah, of course. Been telling you to take a break. But why can’t you come?”_ _

__

“Sara,” he said, hoping his one word response would be been enough.

__“I thought Sara Days are Saturdays? It’s only Friday.”_ _

__

Snart sighed, “Yeah, I know. I just…”

__“Missed her?”_ _

__

“Yeah.”

__“Alright,”__ Mick responded. __“Captain deserves the rest too. And Snart?”__

__

“I’m assuming you’re about to drop an important piece of wisdom,” Leonard drawled.

__“You love her so much, don’t you?”_ _

__

“Pretty obvious, isn’t it?”

__6:30PM_ _

Sara woke up slowly, still feeling the weight of another person’s arm around her. And after a while she realizes that Leonard is asleep. She looked at the alarm clock on their bedside table and panicked upon seeing the time.

“Len!” Sara said, shaking the man. “You’re late! We’re late!”

A groan was his only response.

“Babe, come on,” she tried pulling him up but he pulls her back to bed.

Leonard hugs her tighter, making her laugh and give in.

“Leonard…”

She felt a kiss on her temple.

“I already called Allen and told them you’re unavailable tonight.”

Sara stared with wide-eyes. “And your job?”

His smirk still so damn sexy. “Mick can handle it.”

“Which means…?” Sara bites her lips and runs her hand behind his head.

Leonard ducked and slowly inches in. “Sara Day just got here early.”

“Yes!”

__

__


End file.
